Elizabeth/Companion
Elizabeth is one of two aides to Queen Vampire, the other being Carmilla. Recruitment Joins the party alongside Carmilla after defeating Queen Vampire. Biography Encountered alongside Carmilla, they were the leaders of the army that had came to conquer Sabasa. However, due to Sara mastering her Succubus bloodline alongside Luka and his party, they were forced to retreat. Later on, Elizabeth blocks the way to Queen Vampire's throne room, but is defeated once again by the party. World Interactions Battle Dialogue "Carmilla has strong lesbian tendencies... As for me, I'm normal." "The Queen's right hand is me! Her left hand is Carmilla. "Kukuku...I will suck your blood!" "If it is for the Queen's sake, then I'm willing to risk my life!" "I can manipulate lightning and transform myself into a bat! Naturally, I'm an embodiment of fear to the outside world!" "Vampires are nobles of the night... Our behavior should also be noble." "We shall rule the land of Sabasa! Queen Vampire will reign as its Queen!" "I am a noble of the night... Consequently, I often sleep during the day." "Because I'm a noble, I'm interested in works of art. I'm particularly confident in my appraisal!" "Even though I appear this way, I'm over a hundred years old! Even if I look young, I will not be looked down upon!" "Take this phoenix tail!" (+1 Phoenix Tail) "Take this money!" (+ 2500G) "Take this thunder stone!" (+ 1 Sparking Yellow Thunder Stone) "I want to eat some bread!" (Give 1 Bread) *Yes - "You're a very admirable guy!" (+20 Affinity) *No - "I can't? I can't even ask for it..." "I want some money..." (Give 1500G) *Yes - "You're a very admirable guy!" (+25 Affinity) *No - "I can't? I can't even ask for it..." *Not enough money - "...What, you don't have any?" "I want to eat some curry and rice!" (Give 1 Curry and Rice) *Yes - "You're a very admirable guy!" (+30 Affinity) *No - "I can't? I can't even ask for it..." "Do you know what race is closest to Vampires...?" *Demihumans - "I'm sorry, but we're nowhere close to demihumans. We are closely related to succubi, who consume energy for nourishment." *Succubi - "That's right. We are closely related to succubi, who consume energy for nourishment." (+10 Affinity) *Humans - "I'm sorry, but we're not very close..." "I love taking baths! Do you know what particular bath I'm fond of?" *Bubble bath - "They're not bad, but...they're too normal." *Blood bath - "I've enjoyed blood baths at one time... The latest trend is semen baths." (+5 Affinity) *Semen bath - "Yes! Semen baths are the best!" (+10 Affinity) "I'm going to ask you once... Do you know what class of animals bats are from?" *Mammals - "Mmm, you seem to have some common sense." (+10 Affinity) *Birds - "Good grief, how uneducated... You should remember that bats are mammals." *Fish - "I cannot comprehend how a bat could look like a fish..." "What animal would you liken a vampire to...?" *Bat - "Isn't that a little too contrived...?" *Panther - "Yes! It's good to have a speedy feeling!" (+10 Affinity) *Mosquito - "Are you kidding me, treating me like a pest?!" (-5 Affinity) "If you were to keep a pet, what kind of animal would you want?" *Dog - "I don't like dogs... They're unrefined." *Cat - "Cats are excellent! They're elegant and nocturnal!" (+10 Affinity) *Vampire - "Are you mocking vampires?! I'll beat you down!" (-5 Affinity) Pocket Castle Basic Greeting: Elizabeth: "Fwahahahaha! Do you need my strength?! If you want me to help you, let me suck some blood!" With Angela: Elizabeth: "Are you busy with magic studies, Angela?" Angela: "Of course, Miss Elizabeth..." Elizabeth: "It's commonly said that "a Nobel prize should be awarded to whoever invents a spell to make breasts bigger." Have you developed such a spell?" Angela: "Uhh, that's... That's not a spell I'm very familiar with." Elizabeth: "You...you..." With Carmilla: Carmilla: "Even though I just slept soundly, I still feel drowsy. Should I sleep for another fifty hours?" Elizabeth: "Carmilla, the two of us rank second to only the Vampire Queen herself. What are you doing to feel so lax...?" Carmilla: "Let's not get into the minor details... Won't you get smaller in your breasts if you keep talking about such trivial matters?" Elizabeth: "They're already small! Moron!" With Fatima: Fatima: "Elizabeth, did you take a blood bath again...?" Elizabeth: "Yes, Your Majesty. If I don't give my body moisture..." Fatima: "If you don't drink milk, your breasts won't grow bigger..." Elizabeth: "......!!!" Camp Grandeur Theatre World Playful Actions 1st Action: Elizabeth: "Vampires are weak against fire... That's why it's so thrilling to play with it!" Elizabeth is secretly playing with matches... The surrounding area caught fire! enemies take fire damage 2nd Action: Elizabeth: "I'm communicating with the earth!" Elizabeth is doodling on the ground... happens 3rd Action: Elizabeth: "HEY!!" Elizabeth popped a party cracker! ...But no one paid any attention. happens 4th Action: Elizabeth: "Kuku, I'm hungry!" uses Demonic Bloodsucking on a random enemy 5th Action: Elizabeth: "You should eat this!" Elizabeth presents a gift! Cream Stew) [[Category:Monsters] Category:Vampires Category:Artist: Silk Category:Companions Category:Characters: Paradox Chapter 2 Category:Monsterpedia: Paradox Chapter 2